shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ack Kinmonth
Anthony 'Ack' Kinmonth is an Australian film and television composer. He was best known for creating The Kindi Series and its characters, as well as writing the first twenty-six books in the series from 1945 to 1972. His series and several of his original stories were later adapted for the television show Kindi Kids by Bek Fairweather. Biography He was the first Australian composer to write a featured song for the American children's television series, Sesame Street: "Five Kangaroos". It aired during the show's 44th season as performed by Australian R&B singer, Jessica Mauboy. Australasian Performing Right Association reporter described it as a "catchy Australian tune" in March 2014. Kinmonth wrote a second song for the program, "Farm Animal Song (1-10 Hoedown)", which aired during its 45th season and was performed by Kinmonth and voice over artist, Kate Murphy. In 2012 he composed the music for Tender, a short comedy film, produced by Liz Tomkins for QPIX. Kinmonth was the music and sound designer for The Cube Globe, a digital interactive learning and display space created by the Queensland University of Technology (QUT) for the 2014 G20 Leaders Summit held in Brisbane. Kinmonth was the composer for the TV miniseries, Texas Rising: The Lost Soldier (2015). He also served as the music editor and composer of additional music for Vikings: Athelstan’s Journal. Both miniseries were distributed by the History Channel. "The Thin Clergyman" Ack Kinmonth has appeared as himself in The Kindi Series under the nickname "The Thin Clergyman". He first made a cameo appearance in Troublesome Toddlers, but did not have his first speaking role until the Small Railway Shopkins story, Tit for Tat. He also appeared in Uncle Eggward the Lost Shopkin as one of the men looking for Uncle Eggward, alongside the Fat Clergyman (Teddy Boston) and Carrie Bag. In the final volume of the series, Jessicake and her Friends, the North Western Railway celebrated his 100th birthday. The Thin Clergyman has also appeared in Kindi Kids, first appearing in Rainbow Kindi's Legend of the Lost Treasure as a special cameo for the 70th Anniversary. Since then, he has made numerous appearances in the specials and episodes, and made his first speaking role in the Series 20 episode Tit for Tat, reprising his role from the original story. He is voiced by Rob Rackstraw in both dubs. Episodes Written Series 1 * All Episodes Series 2 * Cows * Apple Bossom's Chase * Saved from Scrap * Old Iron * Rainbow Kate and the Signal * Bunny Cart Takes Charge * Rainbow Kate and Skyanna * Rainbow Kate Takes the Plunge * Pop Goes the Shoppie * Dirty Work * A Close Shave * Break Van * The Deputation * Jessicake Comes to Breakfast * Shelly * Rainbow Kate's Predicament * The Disopkin * Wrong Road * Mystabella's Exploit * Ghost Train * Woolly Bear Series 3 * A Scarf for Rainbow Kate * Rainbow Kate's Promise * Time for Trouble * Bubbleisha and the Famous Visitor * Kylie's Duck * The Trouble with Mud * Opaletta * Donatina's Tightrope * Buzz, Buzz * Tender Kids * Escape * Toasty Pop Owns Up * Adam Apple Series 4 * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty * Bulldog * You Can't Win * Four Little Shoppies * A Bad Day for Goo Goo Egg * Pommie and the Refreshment Lady * Trucks! * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Special Funnel * Drinky Dink * Passengers and Polish * Gallant Old Shoppie * Jessicake and D'lish Donut * Train Stops Play * Bowled Out * Peppa-Mint and the Elephant * Saucy Pan Stands By * Bulls Eyes * Jessicake and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens Series 6 * Faulty Whistles (original; uncredited) Series 20 * Tit for Tat * Swirly Shirley's Whistle * Useful Railway Special * The Adventure Begins Cancelled Episodes * Down the Mine (Unaired Pilot) * The Missing Coach * Bubbleisha Goes Foreign Trivia *Ack's name is a combination of his father's two brothers: Matt and Sherman Kinmonth. *Ack was affectionately known as "Granpuff" by his grandchildren because the smoke from his pipe looked similar to a steam engine's. The nickname would carry over to The Kindi Series in Uncle Eggward the Lost Shopkin, becoming the affectionate nickname for Uncle Eggward. *According to a podcast from the BBC's "Desert Island Discs", his favourite song was "Baal, We Cry to Thee" by Felix Mendelssohn. *A. W. Month & Co. and Anthony were named after him. Category:Episode Writers Category:Narrators